Thelma and Louis
by mabelreid
Summary: Garcia coaxes Reid to go on a mini road trip to Baltimore with her. Sorry folks no felonies were committed and no cars were sacrificed to the Grand Canyon in this story ReidGarcia friendship
1. Chapter 1

_A/n there's no time line for this. It is partially inspired by Sex, Birth and Death. Since Reid and Garcia's night out on the town was interrupted, I came up with the mini road trip idea instead._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. No profit is made from this posting._

Reid stumbled to the door to see who was knocking at such an ungodly hour of the morning on a Saturday. It was ten am. The knocking continued like a machine. He squinted against the sunlight streaming in through the window at one end of the room. He was going to kill whoever was on the other end of all that knocking.

"I'm coming… who the hell is it."

"Dr Reid such language. Aren't you supposed to be the mild mannered profiler?"

_What the hell was Garcia doing on his doorstep?_

"Garcia… what are you doing here?" He said loudly and irritably through the door.

"Open up sweet thing," she said, ignoring his questions and his tone.

"No… I 'm going back to bed." He told her, turning to go back to his room.

"I have Starbucks!" She said in a sing song voice.

_Damn her!_

He opened the door and stood back for her to enter. He went to the couch and sat down to stare owlishly at the cups of wonderful smelling coffee she held in a paper tray in one hand. This was blackmail, but what the hell, he'd let her say her piece and when the coffee was gone, he'd kick her out of his apartment and go back to bed.

She plopped down next to him and held the coffee under his nose. He sniffed at it and reached out to take it off her hands. She pulled the tray out of his reach.

"Nope… you don't get any of this till you go put some clothes on and promise to surrender yourself to me for the day." She said quite seriously while he gaped at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Garcia. It's my day off and I intend to spend it sleeping." He informed her getting up to go back to his bedroom. She could show herself out the door.

"No problem honey pie, just know I'll be waiting here for you when you get up." She moved to the entertainment center and began to look through the limited selection of movies he had in his DVD collection.

He stood staring at her as she acted like he wasn't there. What was her problem? "Alright… give me a minute will you." He stomped away to his bedroom and she grinned at his back and congratulated herself on successfully bribing him.

Ten minutes later he was back dressed in his every day wear of cords, dress shirt, tie and sweater vest. She looked at him in dismay. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"I told you we're going out for the day. You can't wear that!"

"Why not? You're the one that barges in here uninvited. I'll wear what I want." He sat down on the couch again and folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"Listen sweet cheeks, I brought you Starbucks which is rapidly cooling, if you want it, then you better go put on some road trip clothes."

"Garcia what are you babbling about?"

"Don't argue Dr. Reid," she waved the container of coffee in his face. "Go get changed into something that doesn't make you look like a college professor. The coffee is getting cold."

"Fine, I'll be right back." He stomped out of the room and was back five minutes latter wearing an orange tee shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and his only pair of sneakers.

"Well... the color doesn't suit you, but I guess it will have to do." She said shaking her head and clucking in disapproval.

"I'm so glad you approve," he said sarcastically. He took the coffee she gave him and began to drink it.

"Hey… what's your hurry? Starbucks isn't going out of business you know."

"It's getting cold, I'm not wasting a good cup of coffee." Reid shot back. He finished off the cup then put it down on the end table.

"Now can I go back to bed in peace."

She grinned at him and he went cold all over. "No sweetie, you're coming with me. I thought I made it clear we're going on a road trip."

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going back to bed." He started towards his bedroom.

"Spencer… come on. That last case in Phoenix was brutal for all of us. I know I'll never get those pictures out of my head. We can use some fun."

He regarded her curiously. "Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"I thought it would give my case a serious note."

"Naw… all it did was creep me out. Don't do it again!" He ordered.

She laughed, marked off a salute to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey… let go of me." He tried to pull away but she hung on like a bulldog with it's bone.

"All I want to do is take a day trip down to Baltimore. It'll be fun… I promise," She said in a completely serious tone that he would have believed had it been anyone other then her. "Reid… you know I can hurt you if you don't march."

"Fine… I'm only going because I like Esther." He said picking up his keys and phone. His hand reached for his badge and gun and she bumped it away.

"We're not going on a raid, you gorgeous thing, leave the badge here." She drilled a finger into his chest.

"The badge goes." He insisted.

"Okay… okay… I give up."

She pushed him out the door and waited for him to lock the door. The sun was completely up when they started out, and Garcia left the top down. The September day was cool enough to be comfortable and the sky was a light blue with stray clouds here there.

Garcia was a model driver until they reached the interstate and then she floored it. The wind in his hair had a surprisingly calming effect on him, even if he was terrified at the speed.

She had a bright red scarf tied over her head and sunglasses with huge frames covering half her face. She reminded him of an old black and white movie actress. Somehow it made this trip seem like a very good idea.

She turned on the radio and told him to find some road trip music. He argued that he had no idea what road trip music was. She tuned into a classic rock station while Reid tried to remind her to keep her eyes on the road. She changed the station again and found Bob Segar singing "Roll me away." She cranked up the volume and began to sing along with the words. He was amazed to hear that she had a very decent voice. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

About halfway to Baltimore she insisted on stopping at a convenience store for snacks. "Come on Garcia, Baltimore isn't that far, it's not like we're going to starve."

"Honey pie you have to get into the spirit of the road trip. Let the experience wash over you, become one with the road." She said waving her hands around.

"I didn't understand one word you just said." He protested as she got out of the car.

"You don't have to understand it, just go with it."

He could only gape at her in disbelief. She ignored his look and headed for the door of the Gas-n-Go. He sat there for a minute and then he heaved a sigh and got out of the car.

When he entered the store, Garcia was at the back taking drinks from the cold case. He was relieved to see that only soft drinks were available for purchase, instead of beer. That was all he needed a drunken Garcia behind the wheel.

"Come on... pick out some nutritionally worthless snacks!" She prodded his arm, pushing him in the direction of the candy bars.

Now candy was something he could get behind. He loaded up with peanut butter Twix, a large bag of Reese's Pieces, a package of red licorice whips, two Snickers bars and three Whatchamacallit bars.

He joined Garcia at the checkout and piled his candy next to the soda and her large bags of popcorn and potato chips. The small Latino man behind the counter raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Have a nice day." He said as they gathered up the junk food and left the store.

Garcia grabbed the bag of Reese's Pieces with a cry of delight. "Hey… that's mine!" Reid groused trying to take it back. She held it out of his reach. "Didn't you mother teach you to share."

"Well yeah, but you said to pick out what I wanted." He reminded her putting emphasis on "I" as he spoke.

"Oh… don't be a baby. You can have some of my chips." She wagged the bag under his nose.

"I want sugar," he whined petulantly.

"Fine, take the Reese's Pieces" She tossed the unopened bag in his direction and put on her seatbelt. They were back on the road when Reid opened the bag and handed her some of his sweet treats.

She grinned at him and all was forgiven. "Hey… did you know that Reese's Pieces were ET's favorite candy." Reid asked her shoving a handful of the candies in his mouth.

"Duh… everyone knows that… I can't believe you didn't come up with a more obscure movie reference."

"It's my day off … sue me." He answered around a full mouth.

The way that Garcia drove got them to Baltimore in very good time, but Reid was afraid most of the way that they'd get pulled over.

"If we get pulled over, just flash your badge. You might as well put it to good use since you insisted on bringing it with you."

He had responded with horror. He wasn't going to get her out of a ticket by using his FBI credentials. She only laughed and reached over to pinch his cheek.

It was noon when they reached Baltimore and Garcia started looking for a place to eat. "How can you be hungry after all the junk food we've eaten." He asked in disbelief.

"I'm hungry for real food now. There's always room for real food."

Reid decided that is was more trouble then it was worth to argue, so when they reached the Inner Harbor and parked, he started to keep an eye out for a place to eat. There was a large shopping mall just off the Harbor and they ventured inside and found the food court. They had some big malls in DC, but this food court was something else, there was something for everyone there.

The food court was crowded with teenagers in packs. There were harried mothers with packages and children in tow, and there were people in business suits on there lunch breaks. Reid and Garcia were making the circuit of the food court when Garcia let out a squeal.

_A/n the Inner Harbor is a real place, but since I haven't been there in years, some of what I decribe may have changed. I did do reasearch for a change so it should be pretty accuarte. If not please forgive my mistakes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n hey everyone. My thanks to all who've reviewed. Sorry people there will be no Hooters in this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them people_

The food court was crowded with teenagers in packs. There were harried mothers with packages and children in tow, and there were people in business suits on their lunch breaks. Reid and Garcia were making the circuit of the food court when Garcia let out a squeal. Reid's hands went for his gun and then he remembered he didn't have it. He looked to his left where she walking and blew out a relieved breath when she didn't appear to be bleeding, or shot, or in any kind of distress. He felt a tug on his arm and she yanked him along to the "Angry little Greek."

"Oh… wow look at that! They have roasted lamb on a spit, it smells great. Let's get some gyros." Garcia gushed rushing him to the back of the line.

"What's a gyro?" Reid wondered.

"Oh you poor deprived child, you'll see, just trust me! I'm also getting some spinach pie which you will love, the Greeks call it something else, I can't remember what, but it is delicious!" The lust in her eyes frightened him badly, but he let her pull him along in line, ignoring the various looks they got from other people.

After a very long wait, and the counter guy getting their order wrong once, they found the last un-occupied table and sat down. Reid was looking very suspiciously at the food in front of him. It appeared to be pita bread wrapped around roasted meat and some kind of white sauce. Garcia caught him staring at it. "Hey sweet cheeks, your Jedi powers of levitation aren't working, pick it up like this."

She picked up her gyro and took a large bite. She chewed with a happy smile while he poked hesitantly at his gyro and then picked it up. He took a very small bite and Garcia watched him very closely until his eyes lit up and he swallowed loudly.

"That's good!" He said with genuine delight.

"Of course it is gorgeous, when have I ever lied to you." He opened his mouth and she stopped the words by pushing a forkful of spinach pie in his mouth.

"Hey…" he said around the mouthful. He chewed and found that the pastry with feta cheese and spinach was very tasty.

"You'll never doubt me again, will you baby." Garcia beamed at him around her gyro.

"I wouldn't go that far," Reid retorted digging into his own spinach pie. Did he once say he didn't like spinach? He'd been wrong, this was wonderful.

"See… now maybe you'll put some muscle of that skinny frame of yours."

When he only stared at her, she rolled her eyes dramatically and explained. "Don't you remember Popeye? I'm Popeye the sailor man…" She began to sing.

"Alright… okay… but there's no way I'm going to eat this and get super strong. In fact… it's physically impossible to go from being a wimp to a strong man seconds after eating canned spinach, so you see…"

She reached over and pinched his arm. "Ow… what was that for?" He whined, rubbing his arm.

"Enough with the reality check Dr. Reid. It was a cartoon for kids; no one expects that to happen in real life." She told him with exasperation coloring her voice.

"I know that… I just wanted to get a rise out of you." Reid explained sitting back out of range of her hands.

"Since when did you become such a smart ass?"

"Since always, you and the rest of the team never bothered to notice before," He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

They finished their meal in friendly silence after that last exchange, each feeling very satisfied with the outcome of their verbal sparring match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they decided to look around the big mall, but it was mostly the same types of stores you see at any mall in America, so they headed back out to the harbor. Pier one was the most interesting of the sights as it berthed the USS Constellation.

"Hey Garcia… did you know that the USS Constellation is the oldest oldest Civil War ship still afloat."

"That's all very interesting, honey pie, but let's take the tour. One is starting in thirty minutes so we are just in time to get through security." Garcia pulled on his arm for the fourth time that day and he followed her to the security check point.

"What is with all the security everywhere you go?" Garcia complained as they stood in line.

Reid opened his mouth to explain and she glared good naturedly at him. "That was a rhetorical question Dr. Reid."

He closed it with a snap and began to look around him, unconsciously profile the people in line with them. The man right in front of them was the epitome of a badly dressed tourist at the end of the season. He wore a loud Hawaiian shirt in an unfortunate purple color that made his skin look waxy. His shorts were khaki and he had the standard black socks with white tennis shoes. He had a digital camera around his neck and he was alone. That bothered Reid, and he decided to keep an eye on this guy.

"Stop profiling and take a day off sweet cheeks." Garcia hissed at him.

He was going to lie and say he wasn't profiling, but he decided that lying to Garcia was like playing with a bear cub, you never knew where the mama bear was, or if you were going to get your face mauled.

He decided she was right; he didn't have to watch everyone for signs of psychotic behavior. Garcia was taking pictures of the ship and Reid started to give a bunch of obscure fact about "Old Ironsides," despite Penelope reminding him that they were about to take a tour.

They finally made there way though the tour. The tour guide was a very tall man who looked like he was carrying around an extra thirty pounds. He spoke in tones that clearly said he was bored to tears by his job.

"Stay together people… there are certain areas on the ship that are off limits to the general public." The guide said in an officious tone.

Garcia rolled her eyes at Reid and he found himself laughing at her. The tour was pretty short for the time spent waiting in line. Garcia had dozens of pictures that she promised to send to Reid. As for Reid he was having a great time, but he wasn't about to admit it to Garcia. Their relationship demanded that she gently bully him into having fun and that he make token attempts to resist her. "Come on, it's time to go see the National Aquarium." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Aquarium.

They were just in time for the live action dolphin show which was pretty exciting. The dolphins leaped and tumbled with their trainers. There was a small child, that began to cry when the dolphin show began. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her mother looked a little like JJ, and Garcia planted an elbow in his side when he didn't hear her talking to him.

"Stop staring at her. Her husband is glaring at you." Garcia said when he finally turned to look at him.

"Sorry…" he mumbled turning cherry red.

"Sweetie… when are you going to ask JJ out again." She said nearly yelling over the very noisy crowd.

"Can you yell a little louder Garcia; I don't think they heard you in DC." He shot back, his face now approaching purple.

"Oh please… no one can hear us and even if they could, it's not like JJ is sitting right next to you.

Reid went warm all over just thinking about that possibility. He didn't notice when the show was over or the strange look he got from the little blond girl's mother.

"We'll be lucky if they don't call the police on us." Garcia hissed at him as they began to walk in the opposite direction.

They headed to the newest attraction: Animal Planet Australia and Reid said, "If they do I'll just flash my badge."

"Very cute Dr. Reid," she said sarcastically.

"You were the one that suggested it when you were trying to break the land speed record on the way here." He reminded her as they entered the attraction.

They forgot to argue when they were confronted by the 35 foot waterfall, the exotic birds that flew overhead, and lizards basking on rocky cliffs.

Garcia pulled him over to the fresh water crocodiles, and he only stopped resisting her tugs on his arm when she pointed out that the crocodiles were safely behind a thick acrylic barrier.

"Now that's cool." Garcia squealed, for once she was speechless or as speechless as she ever gets.

"Yeah… I just glad they can't get out of there." Reid said watching their every move behind the barrier.

He was amazed at the sheer number of different aquatic species the aquarium had in its collection. Garcia was startled into silence again at the replica of a killer whale in the large atrium. She took tons of pictures and made Reid stand next to several different exhibits and smile like an idiot. He remembered that she was a huge fan of photo shop and shuddered to think where these pictures might end up. He was a BAU profiler after all and had to maintain some dignity. What if she put him in some kind of swim wear, or something and plastered it all over her blog.

"Those are just for your photo album right." He asked hopelessly.

"Are you kidding sweet cheeks, these are going right into photo shop." She giggled and pinched his cheek.

He sighed and decided that if he didn't make an issue of it, maybe she would forget about them. Right… that was as likely to happen as snow of the Forth of July next year. Oh well… so much for professional decorum.

From the Aquarium they headed over to the world trade center. The building is the tallest, even sided pentagon shaped building in the world. The elevator took them to the observation deck. The view was spectacular, and they could see for miles over the city of Baltimore on one side, and out over the ocean on the other side.

Garcia spotted the gift shop and they left with her carrying a bag full of souvenirs, including a pair of earrings with killer whales hanging from them. They went perfectly with the hair combs she had bought at the Aquarium gift shop.

She tried to talk Reid into buying something for JJ, but he refused. "Come on Reid, get her a gift. It'll give you an excuse to talk to her."

Reid went crimson and she patted him on the arm. "I don't need an excuse to talk to JJ," he protested.

Garcia was pawing through a display of other jewelry. "Yes you do…" Garcia countered. "If you didn't you'd have asked her out again and you haven't and I know you're totally into her."

"I am not!" Reid denied, but he didn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Yes you are. Stop denying it and do something about it."

"Why is it so important to you?" He asked as she picked up and inspected another pair of earrings.

"I want you to be happy and JJ makes you happy." she said simply. He tried to think of a rebuttal for that and found that he couldn't.

"Besides, I just found the perfect gift for JJ." She said.

_A/n again, it has been years since I visited Baltimore with a friend who lived there, so please forgive any mistakes. The Greek dis mentioned is real, but I can't remember what it is called or find it on the net. The Greek restaurant mentioned is a figment of my fevered imagination. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n hey all thanks for your wonderful reviews. Here is the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM. No copyright infringement is intended. _

"I want you to be happy and JJ makes you happy." she said simply. He tried to think of a rebuttal for that and found that he couldn't.

"Besides, I just found the perfect gift for JJ." She said.

She held up a keychain with a butterfly on it. It was made out of metal and painted purple with golden accents along the wings. It was pretty ugly, but Garcia was smiling so widely he didn't have the heart to say no. She bought it and gave the package to Reid, who put it in the front pocket of his jeans. Now he would have to give it to JJ. Garcia would know if he didn't.

"Come on… all this height and looking out over the ocean is giving me the willies." She pulled him to the elevator. The truth was that he was glad to be out of there. What if Garcia had decided on more gifts she expected him to give JJ?

The next place they went to was the Maritime Museum located on Pier three and Pier five. They decided to take a water taxi the short distance. Reid could have done without the choppy water, but Penelope was beaming at the ride.

They toured the USS Torsk, and the USCGC Tenay, they examined the Lightship Chesapeake, and the Seven Foot Knoll Lighthouse. The lighthouse was his favorite sight of the day. It was unlike any other lighthouse he'd ever seen. He read the plaque in front that declared it to be the oldest surviving screw pile lighthouse. It was round and red with windows all around the circular walls.

Garcia insisted on taking more pictures at every stop on the tour and by the time they finished he felt as though he was the subject of a high fashion shoot.

"That's enough pictures Garcia." He whined when she snapped two more of him in front of the lighthouse.

"Okay… you're such a party pooper Reid." She said frowning down at her watch.

"As you said those are going to end up in photo shop. Excuse me for not turning hand springs at the prospect." He said rather sarcastically.

"That will have to be the last of them. It's getting late. We better get back to DC." She sounded severely disappointed.

Reid was secretly disappointed as well. This had been a very fun day in spite of all his protest to the contrary. He had to make it hard on Penelope or she would push him around for the rest of his life.

"Gee… that's too bad." Reid said soothingly.

"Oh stop patronizing me Dr. Reid." She threw back at him. He smiled behind her back. When this was over he was going to treat her to dinner.

They took the water taxi back to Pier one. They made their way to the car and Garcia put the top back down again. Reid noticed that it was after three pm. They were going to have to hurry if they wanted to miss rush hour traffic in DC.

The ride back to Washington was a lot more subdued than the ride down to Baltimore. Reid kidded Garcia about making another pit stop. She said they still had snacks, they didn't need to stop. They weren't lucky enough to miss traffic and the last ten miles of the trip took forty five minutes to complete. It was after six when they made it into downtown.

"Hey where are we going?" He asked when Garcia began looking for a parking place, which was nearly impossible in DC.

"See that club over there," He nodded with a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's where we're going to end the afternoon."

"But -"

"Don't worry, it will be fun." She finally found a place to park at the back of the office building next to the club. It was called The Note. The door to the club was painted red and the neon above it was silver. There were musical notes flashing on the sign and Reid was getting a very bad feeling about going in there.

"Garcia, what kind of bar is this," he hissed after she paid the cover charge.

"Relax Reid; you'll like it I promise."

As he had feared when they walked in, the bar was a Karaoke bar. There were several people at different tables that were small and round. They all looked like business professionals that had just left work. Several waitresses wended their way through the tables with drinks and food.

He let Garcia pull him to a table because there was nothing else to do. He supposed he could have left and found the nearest Metro station, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings. She had given up her whole day for him, the least he could do was finish out the evening with her.

They ordered food from and grill and drinks. He didn't want anything alcoholic, but she talked him into it saying that since she was driving and couldn't drink, that shouldn't stop him from having a good time.

They were chewing on hamburgers and Reid was drinking his second beer when a familiar voice said. "Hey Spence… what's going on?"

He choked on the French fry he was eating and Morgan, who had followed JJ in pounded him helpfully on the back, almost knocking him into his plate.

"Yeah… fancy meeting you here man." He took the chair next to Garcia and winked at her. She grinned wickedly. Reid was about to ask her why she hadn't told him that JJ and Morgan would be meeting them, when she said to Morgan.

"Hey gorgeous… what took you so long?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble, but it's nothing I can't handle baby girl." Reid noticed that his face was slightly bruised.

"What happened you beautiful man. Who dares to mar your handsome face?"

"Just a drunk, he mouthed off, I threatened to arrest him and he decked me." Morgan explained. "JJ walked around the corner just in time to see it and then we called the cops and here we are."

JJ smiled at Reid and he felt his heart flutter. "What do you say mama, you going to sing this time?"

Garcia's eyes lit up with the challenge. "You bet baby." She got up took the stage from a drunken young woman with fire engine red hair and a tattoo of an angel on her right arm.

Reid was stunned, he knew he shouldn't be but he was floored just the same. Garcia was going to sing. Then the music began and she belted out a very good rendition of "These Boots Are Made for Walkin."

He gulped down the rest of his beer while the crowd clapped and hollered at Penelope. She was bowing to the crowd and smiling happily. He flicked his gaze over to Morgan and saw that his partner was grinning. Morgan got up and went to meet Garcia and they retreated to the bar.

Reid swallowed hard and looked sideways at JJ. "So Spence… I heard you went on a road trip with Garcia. How did that turn out?"

He should have known this was a set up. He didn't care; it looked like JJ was okay with being here so he would try not to spoil it. He ordered another beer from the waitress and JJ asked for one as well. He told her all about the trip to Baltimore.

JJ laughed at all the strange things Garcia had done and said. "It sounds like fun; I wish I could've gone."

He flushed red. He'd been thinking the same thing. He came to a hasty decision and pulled the gift shop key chain out of his pocket.

"H-here I ah - Garcia bought this f-for me to g-give to you. " He said in a stuttering rush. She looked at him strangely but didn't comment. He was so very adorable when flustered.

She took the paper wrapped gift and opened it. A large purple butterfly keychain fell into her hand and she gaped at it. It was hideous, but she smiled and thanked him for it.

"I know that's its ugly, but I didn't want to hurt Garcia's feelings." he said reading her face better than she wished he could at that moment.

There was silence for a minute then they both laughed. "Well Dr Reid… why don't you tell me all about the trip," JJ asked him.

"Okay… you see I was enjoying my day off by sleeping and the next thing I know someone is pounding on the door…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia looked over at the table where JJ and Reid were seated very close together, laughing and talking.

"Well mama… it looks like the plan worked."

"Of course it did, I'm a goddess remember." She smiled up at him and he said. "Come on… let's find our own table.

"You got it gorgeous!"

When Morgan looked over at JJ and Reid half an hour later, his partner was getting to his feet. He was swaying a little and Morgan grinned, thinking that the all beer he'd seen him putting away was starting to get the genius a little tipsy.

He watched JJ try to stop Reid from leaving, but the young man just grinned at her and stumbled away to the stage. He tapped Garcia on the shoulder and began to laugh as Reid stooped in front of the microphone and said.

"This song is for Agent Jennifer Jareau the most beautiful woman in the world." He staggered a little and then the music started and he began to sing "In the Still of the Night." He had a fairly good tenor voice and Morgan was floored to hear it.

About halfway through the song he pulled the microphone of the stand and went down to where JJ was sitting, and began to sing directly to her. Her face was crimson and she was trying not to laugh.

Morgan completely failed at keeping a straight face, and Garcia was whooping it up and yelling, "you go Dr. Reid" as loud as she could.

In spite of being just a little drunk he made back to the stage at the end of the song and took several bows to the crowd.

Morgan met him at the table and told JJ he would take him home. She'd been nursing one beer all evening and sampling all of the food. She told Morgan she'd take Reid home.

"I don't need an escort," he complained loudly. "I have Garcia; she's my road trip buddy, right." He said throwing his arms around Garcia and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, but I've got my own date sugar. You go with JJ."

"Oh… ah okay." He grinned at JJ and she put an arm around him to lead him out of the bar. "You're the prettiest girl in the world, did I ever tell you that." He gushed.

"No Spence. You never did."

She got him in the car and drove him home while he hummed "In the still of the night" over and over again.

He'd sobered up a little with the cold air from the rolled down window on his face, but he was still pretty happy.

"You wanna come in," he asked her staring wide eyed at her as if opening his eyes wider helped him see better in the near dark.

"Sure, ah- Reid where is the key to your place." she asked, thinking it would be easier to open the lock herself. Reid could barely stand up straight. She'd never dreamed he'd be unable to hold his liquor.

He looked very confused for a long moment, and then his eyes lit up like he'd just solved the cold fusion problem. He dug in one front pocket and came up with a key chain.

"Here you go!" He said swaying where he stood.

"Which one is the apartment key?"

He looked very confused again so she sighed loudly and tried them all in turn while Reid leaned against the door grinning at her.

The last key was the right on and she opened the door. Reid stumbled into the dark room. "Where's the light, don't like the dark," he whined.

She rolled her eyes and felt around for the light switch. He stood blinking owlishly at her when the living room light came on. JJ grabbed him around the waist when he almost fell, and led him down the hall looking for his room. It was at the end of the short hallway.

She found the light and flicked it on. Reid fell down on the bed and she bent down to take off his shoes and socks. He rolled over to his back the smirked up at her.

He patted the bed next to him and said, "Come on JJ. Come sleep with me."

"Down big guy just go to sleep," she said, but she leaned over and smoothed his hair back off his forehead.

"Kay. Love you," He said rolling over on his side and going to sleep.

"I know," she said leaving the room, and then the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan knocked briskly on JJ office door Monday morning. "Come in," she said distractedly. She was rapidly signing off of paper work and didn't notice the smirk on the man's face.

"So… what happened with the genius the other night? Did you make my man's dreams come true?" He asked bluntly.

JJ gaped at him in surprise for a minute, and then her face took on a look of secretive amusement. "That's top secret." She informed him, and went back to her paper work.

"What is with you, and him, and the top secret crap?" Morgan said a bit peevishly.

"I'm not telling you, that's why it's top secret."

Morgan turned on his heel and said as he was leaving. "One of theses day I'm going to figure what happened on your so called football date and the other night, if it's the last thing I do."

He left, and JJ went back to work with a smile on her face. She would have to buy Garcia lunch. Yeah… top secret was a good thing!

THE END


End file.
